


Covered in colours

by szote



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Rey, Asexual Rey, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Fluff, Gay Finn, I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining, Sweet, This is my first ever fan fiction so please don't judge, but enjoy anyway, but get ready for a happy ending, i suck at some of the writing things, not finished, please read the notes, poe & rey mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szote/pseuds/szote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Finn and Poe figure things out for quite some time and I try to get them together.<br/>My first fan fiction ever and I hope you'll like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> starting with Rey & Poe (sorry, i don't ship them and I have no idea how that even happened) but this is a FinnPoe fanfic so feel warned if you're here for ReyPoe
> 
> (I'm also not a native English user so sorry about any mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 2 chapters now but I don't promise anything on the next date bc I'm busy with school (as always) and I have no idea how I managed to write this.
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated!

Finn left the classroom with a backpack on his shoulder and a wry smile on his face. He wasn't fond of the idea of spending another  lesson with a bunch of boring people learning stuff he wasn't interested in. He thought about Rey. Little warmth bloomed inside him. Rey was... well, she was Rey. She was a natural element of the landscape. She was always there. Since his childhood. She was truly unique and amazing. He always admired her (and he knew he'd probably have a crush on her if he was into girls). He also knew about Rey and Poe. They were together for a week now and she seemed happy. That's important. She finally wasn't treated like a freak in her class. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed in her that she gave a crap about other people's opinion. But he loved her very much. And the friendship they had - that was the one thing in his life he would never let go of.

He was standing by the lockers, deep in thoughts when delicate hands covered his eyes. Only one person in this school could do that.

'Rey' he said softly and when he turned around he was rewarded with his best friend's grin.

'Omg. You have no idea how boring that lesson was.' Rey complained with 'I wanna die if I stay here any longer' expression on her face.

'I bet I do though. Mine was no better.'

'Yeah? You probably weren't cat called by some douche in addition.' she answered and started to put her hair in a ponytail while Finn was trying to hide the anger on the stupid boy who dared do that. He would preferably rip his heart out. And he probably should start some sort of therapy because this perfect 'never letting go of it' friendship was not leading to anything good.

'So, what are you up to today after school?' he asks casually as he always does.

'Meeting with Poe in some cafe.' she answered with a light smile. 'Wanna come?'

'Not really. Don't want to interrupt. And you know I don't really get along with this 'cool' kind of people.'

'Oh he's not that bad when you actually get to know him.'

'Okay, okay, hope you have fun though.' Finn replied smiling at her with bright eyes. 'It's another lesson in a minute. Off you go' he said cheerfully after looking at his watch and headed for the classroom.

 

***

 

Rey was walking with Poe in a park when her phone went off. She looked at the screen and saw Finn's mother's number. She hesitated for a brief moment and answered with a tiny bit of worry. It's not usual for her to call.

'Hello? Rey?' she heard a shook-up voice on the other end of the line.

'Mrs. Smith? Yes, yes it's me. What happened?'

'It's … it's Finn.' she heard the worry and despair in the woman's voice. No. Finn can't be...

'He got hit by a car.' Suddenly Rey's face went pale and she felt like the world around her was spinning and all she could hear was _'He got hit by a car. Finn got hit by a car. Her best friend got hit by a car.'_

 _'_ Rey' she heard some other voice. Who was it? She knew that voice. It wasn't Finn's nor his mother's. That voice... Poe. He clenched her arm and shook a little trying to take her back to normal.

'He's in the Bart's hospital. He should wake up every minute now. He's injured pretty badly but doctors say he'll be okay with time.' she heard Finn's mother's voice again. She heard her attempt in staying strong. She was always a tough woman. Rey admired her. The girl knew she probably wanted to cry, but she didn't. For Finn, for Rey, she didn't exactly know.

'Yes... uhh... I'll be there... Thank you' she stuttered her voice more quiet than she realised and hung up.

***

 

She heard an almost inaudible whine and saw Finn's eye lids opening. She stood up immediately and rushed to the side of the hospital bed. The relief she felt when she saw him conscious was bigger than she had expected. The boy looked at her with confuse and relief on his side too. He silently mouthed her name and his eyes showed fear instantly.

'No. Don't. Don't try to speak. Just blink if you can hear me.' she said quickly and the boy did as he was ordered.

'You're lucky. Doctors say you could be much worse than this.' He smiled a bit sadly at these words and tried to say something again.

'What? What is it? Is it your mother?' Rey asked trying to guess Finn's question. He nodded vigorously and looked at Rey with such worry that she, after all these years with him, was still a little bit shocked how altruistic he was to worry about his mother in his state.

'Yes, yes, she's here. She's been here all the time. She just went for a coffee to that hospital cafe. She should come back in a minute.'

It was actually less than a minute when the door opened and the woman came in. The smile that appeared on her face was truly blinding. She put the coffees at the small table in a hurry and rushed to sit on her son's bed taking his hand in hers.

Rey walked out quietly leaving them alone.

 

***

 

Two weeks have passed on daily visits and waiting for Finn to be ready to check-out of the hospital. The boy's mother was there pretty constantly with night breaks she did only because of her son, who wouldn't let her stay in the hospital for the nights. Rey visited everyday after school bringing homework but also news and school gossips. Poe came around with her sometimes too. Finn was pretty awkward about the fact at the beginning and he accepted that the other boy was probably quite frustrated that he couldn't spend time with his girlfriend because her pathetic best friend hadn't been careful enough to see a car. But after some time he noticed that Poe didn't looked frustrated at all. Finn wasn't sure what to think about that. At times, he even seemed a little bit shy as he kept close to Rey.

At the last day in the hospital they brought Finn's favourite flowers (of course Rey would know – the daffodils) and the smile Finn felt on his own face was the biggest in two weeks.

'I think we should celebrate!' said Rey vigorously.

'I think my mum'd be glad to see me home again though' answered Finn with a little bit of irony.

'Well, of course you can combine those and celebrate at our place' his mum joined the discussion looking over her shoulder from the other side of the room.

And of course they did. An hour later Finn, firmly gripping the daffodils in his healthy hand, crossed the doorstep of his house with missing that he hadn't thought was possible. He put the flowers in some water and found them a place on the windowsill in his room, just next to where his rainbow pride flag was stuck. When he turned around he noticed Poe staring at it, not judging at all and Finn could even swear that he saw something between a small smile and a smirk fading from brunet's face.

 


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn's POVs  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it  
> I'm kind of stressed about the whole writing thing  
> sorry it's so short I'm not good at this (but hey, practicing, right?)
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated!

He was fucked. Poe Dameron was definitely as fucked as he could be. He was with Rey but well, he didn't think of it so much. He realised he was bi a long time ago and Rey was the kind of person you couldn't just not love. So he went with it.

But damn him. And damn Finn. The guy was so attractive Poe spent most of his free time wondering how he managed to stay low at school looking like _that_. And the way Finn always studied him so carefully and looked so surprised when he did anything nice. The way his eyes lit up when he saw Rey and he way he laughed, don't even get him started on _that_. And well, it wasn't that bad before he went from Poe 'crushing on his girlfriend's straight best friend' to 'oh no he's gay what do I do' Dameron. He was way more fucked that way. He had no idea what to do. He knew he should probably talk to Rey. But how? He had no idea what to say and not a bit more knowledge on how would Rey react. Fuck.

 

***

A day later Finn with his broken arm got on a bus. He looked around and saw Rey and Poe making out.

'Oh, get a room' he said as he came up to them.

'Wha? You jealous?' said the dark-haired boy cracking a smile, his arm still around the girl's shoulder. Finn didn't expect to feel a little needle sting in his chest.

''Course.' he teased and sat beside them throwing his backpack on the empty place opposite.

''ve got any plans? We're going to a cinema, maybe you wanna come with?' Rey asked.

'Wish I could but I have a huge chemistry exam tomorrow and I really have to study.' he told them.

'Oh, sure. Heard that that teacher of yours is a little bit scary.' she laughed and the talk about teachers went on a little bit longer.

'Hope your arm's better.' said Poe looking at Finn surprisingly concerned.

'Oh it's okay, really. But thanks for concern.' he replied turning to the other boy. He hasn't expected the strange feeling about Poe's worry for him. He smiled at the boy to let him know that he meant what he said. In return he met a reaction he also didn't expect. The boy's eyes lit up and the smile on his face widened even more. Finn really should stop expecting everything because recently things didn't happen as he thought they would.

'So, if you're such a perfect student we'll leave you now' Rey teased with a nudge on his shoulder. They stood up and headed for the bus door wishing him good luck in studying. And as the two of them walked out Finn couldn't take his eyes off Poe's slightly swinging firm hips in fitted black jeans.

 

***

Shit. He was not in a good situation. Not at all. People say that 'love cannot be compelled', but jesus it should be. He couldn't crush on REY's boyfriend. He couldn't loose her. He knew he probably wouldn't even if he told her but things would be so awkward! He had to figure some way out of it. He had to, because it was getting only worse and worse lately. Noticing all the small things Poe did, the way his hair curled in the most beautiful way, every little nice thing he said or did Finn would never imagine him doing when he had still thought Poe was another narcissistic arrogant prick. The way he looked at Rey and had no idea what was happening in Finn's heart at those moments.

But there was something about the way Poe looked at his flag. There was something underneath. Was it possible Poe was gay? … He meant bi of course because as he last checked Poe was in a relationship with a girl right now. But, was it possible? It would all check out – the little smiles he got from Poe, the shyness at the hospital and oh god, the way he teased him on the bus, like he just _knew_. The only thing that didn't fit was Rey. They looked happy and he would be a piece of shit to ruin it because of himself.

Damn. This was really not a good situation.

 


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe's talk  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone reads, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated!

Rey was lying on her bed watching Marvel's 'Daredevil' (the tv show of course) when her phone buzzed. A text from Poe.

04:14pm: **Got a minute? We need to talk.**

She wasn't really fond of the idea of stopping her favourite tv show in such a moment and it was pretty much the end anyway so she finished the episode and eventually got up texting back.

04:26pm: **I guess. Could we talk at my place bc I definitely don't feel like leaving my room?**

04:26pm: **Yeah, of course. I'll be there in 10.** She got an immidiate response.

So she went downstairs to put the kettle on and made two cups of some lavender tea as she figured Poe will need some kind of de-stressing because everyone in the world knows 'We need to talk' is never a beginning of casual and ligth conversation.

Going back upstairs with the tea tray she started thinking. What was so important for Poe? Did he want to break up with her? She was surprised how not devasted she was at that thought. Yeah, she loved Poe, but she has never been quite sure if that was the way she wanted to be with him. There was something different about her for quite some time now but she wasn't sure what was that and what to do to find out. And she hated not knowing. She only hoped that if this ends today, they'll stay friends because well, she adored the guy and that was a fact.

She also knew Poe was bi. Maybe...

'Oh my god.' she said out loud when the thought hit her. 'Finn.'

She couldn't even describe the feeling she got. Some could assume she would felt betrayed, jealous, angry or miserable. But no. She had this feeling of amusement, happiness and hope all tangled together. If that was true, and yeah she assumed it was because _damn_ (how could've she not noticed before?) she was so happy for Finn. She cared for him like for her little brother she never had. She was so thrilled when Finn came out to her 5 years ago and she always hoped to see him happy with a boyfriend in the future.

And Poe Dameron would make a decent boyfriend as she knew first-hand. He was caring, sweet and protective of everyone he loved. She could definitely imagine him with Finn. And she also understood Poe all the way because Finn? Finn was the best human-being she ever had honour to know. He was smart and funny but also very understanding and even when he didn't want to show it sometimes – very emotional. At some points of their life-long friendship he seemed so vulnerable that the only thing Rey wanted to do was to protect him from all the bad in this shitty world. She knew Finn could do it himself but well, that'd be her way of showing she loved him.

Rey was so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the doorbell rang. She rushed to let Poe in and hugged him in greeting. He looked so small and blaming himself already she just wanted to let him know she wasn't mad and that everything will eventually be okay, because she genuinely thought so. But no. There's no way she could say all the things for Poe. He had to do it himself. She will help a little, but it was his part to say and his step to take.

So she went upstairs trusting Poe to follow her. When they were in her room she gave Poe one of the mugs from the tray and smiled encouragingly. He murmured his thanks under breath and gripped the mug nervously.

'Rey... there's a thing, an important thing we need to talk about' Poe started in a shaky voice and not being interrupted he went on 'I have no idea how you'll react but before anything I just want you to know that I'm really really sorry for all the crap it might give you. I really am. We've been together for some time and you're amazing and wonderful, but I'm no longer sure if that's what I want.'

He looked up, his eyes so terribly anxious and scared of her reaction that Rey wanted only to comfort him in any way that might work. However, she sat still wanting for him to continue. When Poe finally realised she wasn't going to kill him right there and then he took a sip from his mug and said

'Look, Rey, I know it might be, it probably is really shitty of me to say that, and put all of that on you so suddenly, but... well... I could not go on feeling like that.' he said not saying anything important for as long as he could. Like he could still turn around and ran away. But instead he finished, this time his voice strong and steady as always 'I have... well, you already know I'm bi so that's not gonna be so bad as it could, because Rey I think I might have a crush on Finn. And I mean big-time.'

All she could do was smile. And she did because she was so damn proud of him for saying all of that. And for caring for her so much as she knew he did. But the best part was when Poe saw that she was smiling and his eyes became watery and he desperately tried to hide it. She stood up and sat on the bed next to Poe. She put her arm around his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek and said

'I figured like 5 minutes before you showed up.' she said laughing. She ruffled his hair and added 'And I'm also not surprised. Finn _is_ quite amazing.'

Hearing those words Poe turned around promptly and asked out of curiosity

'You ever crushed on him?'

'Me? Oh no' she answered and realised she had never even thought about that. 'Poe, I just realised, I don't know, it's probably not important anyway, but there's something that's been bugging me for some time.'

'Anything.'

'Well, I don't know, there is something about me. I feel like I don't need romantic relationships at all? Would that be possible? Because I'm completely okay with friendship. And I have no idea if other people feel the same or not. I was with you and Poe you are great, but I feel like being friends with you would be as great for me as anything else.'

She looked up at him and waited. Poe studied her for a moment ans asked hesitantly

'You know there's something like asexuality and aromanticism, right?'

'A- what?'

'Asexuality. Aromanticism. Google it sometime. I have a feeling you might like what you'll find.' he answered smiling at her.

Poe started drinking his tea while Rey sat there silent. She has never before heard those names but they sounded right. She had a hunch. And she has always been good with those. She had a feeling deep down that she just found a label for herself. And she didn't mean anything bad, she was just glad to _know_ anything. Because some people don't have to describe themselves and they are happy as they are but no, she needed words. Something to define her. And she was thrilled to find another one.

Suddenly she remembered Poe was still in the room looking like he was busy with his thoughts too. She nudged him on the shoulder and asked

'So what are you gonna do about him?' bringing back the previous topic.

'About Finn?' Poe asked shaking off his own thoughts 'I have no idea. I decided to talk to you like two days ago. The day Finn got back home.'

'The day you found out he's gay.' Rey added realising the fact.

'Yeah, well, same day.'

'Okay, so you haven't thought of any plan?'

'No, Rey, I was a bit too preoccupied with being stressed and scared about your reaction to think about anything else.' he said with sarcasm. 'And I'd also like you to know how grateful I am about it too. You're way too good for me. And I have to say, I might've came here ready to get a punch' he laughed lightly at the memory of how terrified he'd actually been.

'It's okay, babe.' Rey answered smiling and pulling Poe into a hug. 'But, all in all, we have to do something about you two.'

 


	4. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey's talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a gigantic gap in writing but I was sooo busy with school + haven't had any ideas/motivation so yeah sorry again  
> Here it is tho! Hope you like it!
> 
> Any feedback is highly appreciated!

He had to tell Rey. Hiding anything from her felt unnatural and awful. And he knew she'll understand – he just didn't know how she'll react. Finn just hoped he'll survive.

So the next day when Finn finished his last class he waited by Rey's locker and found himself so nervous that the knuckles of the hand he was gripping his backpack have turned white. He felt the edge of his anxiety coming closer every minute he didn't know the answers to all his questions. How long 'till Rey's gonna treat him as before? Will she ever? Will she be mad? Or sad? He had no idea and that scared the hell out of him. Rey was like a walking Enigma at times. So he just stood there trying to focus on reality and calm his more and more unsteady breathing. 

After what felt like ages but was probably 5 minutes he saw Rey down the hall. With Poe. Shit. He needed Rey alone and he was clueless about how to subtly inform Poe about that. He wasn't good in this kind of stuff. It wasn't like he could just say that, right? Or could he? God, why had society made up so many rules and hadn't written down even one?

Finn was so deep in his pondering over mankind's stupidity that he didn't even realise Rey's already came up to him (Poe still on her side).

'Hey, Finn. Everything ok?' she asked eyeing him up and down.

'Um.. yeah, I guess, everything's good, all good' he stuterred out trying to handle speaking actual words out loud, while his brain was apparentely more interested in the view of Poe in his jean jacket. Also the little bastard in his head decided to actually turn off the second Poe came up closer to him and asked

'You sure, buddy? Because you kind of don't look alright, no offence.'

He did something that should've been a laugh and tried hard to focus on Rey. And the second Finn caught her eyes, she (as always) magically understood what was happening. She rushed up to Poe's side.

'I think Finn would appreciate some air. And space.' she said with a small smirk he couldn't quite understand. But Poe apparently did, because he reacted immediately.

'Yes, yes, of course' he nodded backing off. Then he looked between his two friends and asked hesitantly 'Will I be able to help in any way? Will you handle everything, Rey?'

'Yeah, I always do. Go home, study for tomorrow's test, make your mum content once in a while.' she answered shoving him off with a smile on her face.

At that Poe nodded again, looked at Finn one last time like he was checking if he didn't hurt himself when they weren't looking, turned around and jogged out of the school hall. When Finn realised what just happened and that he was alone with Rey and hadn't had to do anything in that matter he started to doubt Poe was even real, because come on – of course Rey would understand but Poe? He's known the guy for like 3 weeks and he apparently had to be perfect at everything. Damn him and his jean jacket.

But suddenly Finn remembered the original purpose of being here (besides appreciating nice views of Poe Dameron) so he looked at Rey and said

'You wanna go to a park? I don't really want to talk here.'

Rey looked at him with so much fondness that he started to feel bad. What if the things he's about to say will hurt her? God, he wasn't as strong as he thought. He'll probably fail miserably at this. But well, life's too short for self-pity, isn't it? That's what his mother always told him. Maybe it'll come usefull this time. With this in mind he got a grip on himself, checked if Rey was ready to go and headed to the door.

Rey kept quiet on the way to the park. Maybe she just didn't feel like talking, maybe she understood that Finn needed some more time to plan what he'll say, but whatever the reason was he was greatful. When they finally reached the park and found a vacant bench Finn breathed in deeply and wanted to start what seemed to be a world-ending conversation in his head but he realised he was absolutely out of words. He jumped when he heard Rey's voice.

'Sorry if you wanted to say everything yourself but I've got a feeling I might know where this is heading and I just want to save you some of the stress. Poe and I broke up this weekend and before you say anything it's all good, we get along perfectly as you saw today.' she announced with a small encouraging smile.

Finn heard what she said but all he could say was 'What?'

'Me and Poe. We're not together. Just thought you may want to know.' she repeated slower this time waiting for his reaction.

'I...um... how did you... I thought...' Finn stuttered still trying to get his head around the news.

'Well, as for the reasons we both realised some stuff about ourselves and decided we're better off as friends.' she explained putting her hand on Finn's shoulder comfortingly.

Finn needed a few more breaths before he asked 'And you told me that now because...?' his voice hesitant and trembling a bit at the edges.

'Oh that is not for me to say, Finn.'

What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Damn girls. Couldn't they ever say things clearly? Did she know? What did Poe tell her when they broke up? Was it possible it happened because of him? Maybe Poe... Oh stop! Finn mentally yelled at his always hopeful brain. It wasn't possible someone like Poe would ever get involved with somebody like him. Rey was a different story. She was gorgeous and funny and you just wanted to be around her. But him? Most of the times he was stressed if not on the edge of an anxiety attack, not interesting and not even so attractive. There was no way Poe would want him any other way that just friends and he should goddamn stop daydreaming about it.

But, as much as he didn't want to, he needed someone to know. He needed someone with whom he could just talk about it. He thought he couldn't get past it unless he tells somebody. That somebody would preferably be Poe, so that Finn could be 100% sure of it being one-sided. But he couldn't tell Poe so it had to be Rey. And he means nothing bad by this, just the fact that Rey wasn't able to assure him about Poe's feelings because she just wasn't Poe. And the assurance would, as much as he wanted to keep up his hopes, help him move on.

When Finn realised he hasn't said anything for the whole time he looked at at his best friend only to find her eyes fond and steady on him - waiting with all the patience in this world.

'Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this.' he started murmuring under his breath and repeating it like a mantra.

Suddenly he stopped, shut his eyes and said in one breath

'I think I might have an enormous crush on Poe Dameron.'

And then he sat there, eyes shut, heart racing waiting for something – Rey's anger? End of the world? Finn didn't really know but when nothing happened he opened his eyes hesitantly and saw Rey's smiling a bit amused face.

'You are so freaking adorable you just don't know.' she said almost giggling.

He couldn't believe it.

His, as he supposed, world-shattering news had no impact on the girl whatsoever. None. She was giggling. Giggling while he was trying not to die on that bench. Even after all years of their friendship he would always find Rey surprising.

'So, wait, you knew ?' he asked still not believing what was happening.

'Well, I didn't exactly knew, I started suspecting this weekend but your behaviour today kind of answered everything before you opened your mouth.' she said landing her arm on his shoulders.

They stayed like this for a moment, both deep in their own thoughts. Finn was first to break the silence.

'And do you have anything to tell me? Ask me?'

'Hmmm...as for the advice I always say that people should do what makes them happy. Whether it is a little daily thing such as smelling flowers or taking a long shower or big life decisions such as carrier or partner choices. So, I know it'll sound sappy as hell, but please Finn do what your heart tells you to and see where it takes you.' she said looking him straight into his eyes, serious but happy at the same time.

He nodded smiling, encouraged by Rey's attitude. Times like this he loved her so much it was crazy. After a moment of thinking she spoke again.

'As for the questions I've got two.'

'Hit me.'

'When did you realise?'

'Ummm.. Mostly that day when I met you both on the bus? First of all, Poe teased me about being jealous and he already knew I was gay then. Secondly, I finally saw his concern for me not as an act but as a raw pure thing. And finally, have you seen him in these jeans?'

Rey burst out laughing at that, her eyes becoming watery from the laughter. 'Yes, Finn, I saw him, I saw him.' she said still laughing while patting his shoulder. When they calmed down enough to speak Finn asked

'And what's the other question?'

'Are you going to do anything?'

'Um... I don't know? And even if I pretend I have any chance and “follow my heart” as you nicely put it I don't really know how?' he half asked.

'We'll figure something out. And I did not exactly say “follow your heart” because I'm nauseated whenever someone uses that.' she teased nudging him on the shoulder.

'Okay, okay, take it easy, girl.' Finn teased back with a huge grin on his face.

They stayed there for a moment, leaning against each other, breathing in the fresh air, admiring the park during late spring and listening to children laughing in a nearby playground. Suddenly something that she hadn't noted before caught Rey's eyes. A small field of daisies just a bit to the right from where they were sitting.

'Oh my god, Finn, c'mon, it's such a lovely day!' she said enthusiastically getting up and taking Finn's hand to pull him after herself. She sat on the grass amid the flowers and Finn followed in her steps a second later. They enjoyed the green fresh grass underneath them and Rey started picking up the daisies to braid a small flower crown. She looked concentrated on her task but Finn knew she needed something to do with her hands while she was about to say something important for her so he waited patiently enjoying the sunshine on his face.

Rey was already halfway through the flower crown when she spoke

'You know Finn, as we're already saying stuff... I think I'm an aromantic?' and looked up from the task in her hands searching for a reaction.

'Yeah, okay, care to elaborate though because I've never heard the name?'

'Oh yeah of course, I haven't either, not until Poe mentioned it this weekend. Anyway an aromantic person is someone who just doesn't experience romantic attraction. They don't have to be asexual though, but I am and that obviously means I don't feel sexual attraction. Generally, friendship is enough for me, you get me?'

'Oh yeah, sure. Happy you figured things out.' Finn answered smiling at her. Then, all of a sudden, he put 2 and 2 together and asked 'Wait, was that the reason...' but couldn't finished because Rey's cut him off

'Yes, one of, if I can put it like that. Poe had his.' she said smiling fondly.

Then she rose the flower crown and said happily 'Look! I've finished! Would you do me the honour and let it grace your head?' she asked in a joking serious manner.

'It'll be my pleasure.' he answered grinning.

A second later Finn had the flower crown on his head and a huge beaming smile on his face. Rey rested her head on his thigh and looked up at him.

'You're the sweetiest, you know that, right?' she asked smiling and Finn's heart swelled. 'And, as I reckon, you're the first openly gay king.' she laughed.

'King of what?' he chuckled.

'Hmmmm... King of joy!' she said triumphantly making Finn laugh even more.

They stayed like this, resting, enjoying the sun and warmth, Rey's head on Finn's lap, his hand brushing her hair fondly while his mind was away, wondering how could he even think the talk would go anything but perfectly, as it did at the end.


End file.
